Ceux qui défièrent le Seigneur des Ténèbres
by Eterna de Solary
Summary: UA. Lorsque Lily va promener son chien ce soir là, elle ignore que sa vie va être bouleverser à tout jamais. Aussi, quand elle découvre les corps inanimés de plusieurs hommes vêtus de robes, elle ne réalise pas l'importance de la rencontre qu'elle vient de faire. Mauvais temps pour une moldue qui entre en contact de plein fouet avec un monde magique déchiré par une guerre intestine
1. Chapter 1

**Ceux qui défièrent le Seigneur des Ténèbres**

ooooo

_UA.__ Lorsque Lily part promener son chien ce soir là, elle ignore que cette nuit qui commence va bouleverser sa vie à tout jamais. Aussi, __quand elle découvre les corps inanimés de plusieurs hommes vêtus de robes, Lily ne réalise pas l'importance de la rencontre qu'elle vient de faire. __Et c'est tout naturellement que la jeune femme viendra en aide à l'un d'entre eux__. Mauvais temps pour une __moldue qui entre en contact de plein fouet avec un monde magique déchiré par une guerre intestine. _

_**Disclaimer** : comme chacun s'en doute, l'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi. _

_**Précisions** : Voici une fanfic qui j'ai écrite il y a un moment, en 2009 pour être précise, et que je viens par hasard de retrouver dans un vieux disque dur externe. Elle se divise en 3 parties qui sont intégralement écrites et corrigées (depuis 2009 ^^'). Merci d'ailleurs à __Adhafera__ pour son travail de correction et son aide précieuse pour améliorer cette fanfic.  
__Pour ceux qui lisent les Maitres des Dimensions, sachez que j'ai quasiment terminé le prochain chapitre. J'essaierai de le mettre vite, mais la préparation du concours ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire…__  
_

ooooo

Lily donna une dernière caresse à Flèche, sa chienne, en se levant. Elle posa sa tasse vide dans l'évier et s'étira longuement. Elle ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour continuer à travailler. Il était tard et elle n'avait plus la tête à ça. Ce dossier attendrait le lendemain. Elle poussa un soupir en regardant son appartement d'un œil critique. Du rangement s'imposait. Elle attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Un polar sans grand intérêt mais regardable passait à l'antenne. C'était parfait comme fond sonore pendant qu'elle mettait de l'ordre.

Dans l'ensemble, la jeune femme était satisfaite de sa vie. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans, un diplôme d'avocat et un travail dans un cabinet de taille respectable. Bon, d'accord, pour le moment, c'était plus un boulot de larbin qu'autre chose, mais elle devait faire ses preuves. Elle soupira. Elle était repartie dans une de ces soirées où elle voyait la vie en noir. Ces soirs-là elle se rappelait que même si elle s'entendait bien avec de nombreuses personnes, elle n'avait pas de réelle amie à qui confier ses soucis, ses joies et ses peines et que sa vie sentimentale était plus vide que le désert de Sahara.

Comme si elle sentait le malaise de sa maîtresse, Flèche s'avança, sa laisse dans la gueule.

« Non ! fit Lily, plus amusée qu'autre chose. Flèche, nous avons fait une balade il y a deux heures ! » L'animal lui lança un regard suppliant. Elle était un peu trop maligne… Souriante, la rousse prit la laisse ».

Il commençait à faire sombre lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à Regent's Park. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et Lily se demandait sérieusement si elle ne devrait pas rentrer. Flèche aboya soudain frénétiquement. Sa maîtresse fronça les sourcils, surprise par cette réaction. La chienne était d'habitude d'un calme olympien – elle avait été dressé pour cela, étant un gros chien, Lily devait pouvoir la contrôler qu'elle que soit la situation. L'avocate sentit son bras partir en avant et fut incapable de retenir Flèche. L'appelant à grands cris, elle se mit à courir derrière l'animal, paniquée.

Au détour d'une allée, elle demeura saisie par la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Une dizaine de personnes étaient allongées sur le sol, inconscientes – ou mortes ? Certaines portaient une espèce d'uniforme : une robe rouge avec un blason frappé d'une épée et d'une sorte de baguette magique. Les autres étaient vêtues entièrement de noir. Lily attrapa vivement son téléphone portable, composant rapidement le 999. Alors que l'opérateur lui répondait, Flèche s'approcha d'un des hommes en rouge. Il gémit et se redressa, manifestement surpris de se trouver nez-à-museau avec un chien. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, le cœur de Lily manqua un battement. Le regard chocolat du blessé semblait la transpercer à travers ses lunettes. Captivée par ces yeux, la rousse n'entendit même pas la question qu'on lui posait au téléphone. Un craquement sec mit fin à ce moment. L'homme s'était vivement remis sur ses jambes, titubant.

« Vous devez partir d'ici ! » lança-t-il d'une voix pressante.

Sans en tenir compte, la jeune femme s'était avancée.

« Vous êtes blessé. Ne bougez pas, je suis en train d'appeler une ambulance.

- Non ! Ne faites rien, partez et… »

Un froid glacial envahit soudainement le parc. Flèche gémit, se réfugiant dans les robes de l'homme alors que sa maîtresse laissait tomber son téléphone sur le sol, tétanisée.

« Détraqueurs, souffla l'inconnu. Merde. »

Il parut hésiter, regardant les corps étendus puis Lily. Et il prit sa décision en un éclair. Il attrapa la rousse d'un bras, récupérant son portable de l'autre et se mit à courir. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, la jeune femme dut lui emboiter le pas. L'observant devant elle, elle remarqua immédiatement que chaque pas lui était douloureux. Ses vêtements déchirés laissaient apparaître un nombre affolant de plaies. Engourdie par le froid et la peur, Lily n'avait d'autre choix que le suivre. Ils sortirent de Regent's Park au pas de course alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber. Arrivé sur Baker Street, l'homme s'arrêta, tremblant de douleur. Le froid s'était atténué et l'avocate était en train de retrouver ses esprits.

« Vous allez mal, fit la jeune femme d'une voix douce. Je vais appeler une ambulance.

- N-non ! Il ne faut pas. J-je vais récupérer mais ils ne doivent pas me trouver en attendant. »

Lily le regarda. Ses yeux étaient tellement troublants…

« Alors laissez moi au moins vous soigner. Je n'habite pas loin, je pourrais désinfecter vos plaies… »

Pourquoi avait-elle proposé cela ? Elle ne le savait pas… elle ne comprenait pas vraiment.

« C'est dangereux pour vous. Je ne veux pas…

- Il est hors de question que je vous laisse dans cet état ! » se rebiffa la jeune fille, têtue.

L'autre sembla hésiter, mais sa faiblesse se fit sentir. Flèche, qui les avait manifestement suivit, aboya.

« Appuyez-vous sur moi, » ordonna la maîtresse, péremptoire.

L'étranger parut vouloir protester, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il paraissait si mal… Plus que tout, Lily aurait voulu diminuer sa douleur. Elle ne comprenait pas ses réactions. Elle avait toujours aimé aider les autres, mais là, c'était excessif. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle se le demandait encore lorsqu'elle pénétra dans son immeuble. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et elle remarqua que l'homme semblait de plus en plus mal. Flèche se tenait près de lui, manifestement inquiète. Les chiens avaient un sixième sens pour ces choses là, s'était laissée dire Lily.

Entrant dans son appartement, elle regretta de ne pas avoir terminé son rangement. Heureusement, elle en avait suffisamment fait pour que son domicile soit regardable. Elle aida son invité à s'installer sur le canapé.

« Attendez moi ici, fit-elle, je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter les plaies. Il faudrait que vous mangiez quelque chose également pour vous redonner des forces.

- Du chocolat, » murmura-t-il.

Lily fut surprise par cette demande. Elle se retint de demander pourquoi du chocolat et se félicita d'en avoir une tablette dans son placard. Il était au riz, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que cela convienne. Passant dans la salle de bain, elle attrapa du coton, du désinfectant et des pansements. L'homme était endormi, lorsqu'elle revint. Se mordillant la lèvre, la jeune femme hésita. Devait-elle le réveiller ? Ses connaissances en médecine étaient incroyablement restreintes et elle ne savait comment agir. Posant médicaments et chocolat sur la table basse, elle s'assit près de lui. Il était si séduisant… Elle secoua la tête. Que lui arrivait-il au juste ? Ses hormones lui jouaient des tours ? Agacée, elle trempa du coton dans le désinfectant. Elle hésita encore avant d'écarter les pans de la robe de son invité, dévoilant son torse. Repoussant un certain nombre de pensées tout à fait hors de propos, elle se mit à tapoter délicatement les plaies. Un gémissement douloureux s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme au contact de l'antiseptique.

« Je suis désolée, murmura la rousse.

- C-ce n'est rien. Continuez, » fit-il en retirant complètement sa robe, ne restant qu'en simple pantalon.

Lily s'envoya une gifle mentale pour rester concentrée sur le problème actuel.

« Comment vous êtes-vous fait cela ? » murmura-t-elle, horrifiée par le nombre d'entailles qui parcouraient le buste de l'inconnu.

Il eut un pauvre sourire, mais ne répondit pas. Elle respecta son silence, continuant à désinfecter.

« Mangez un peu, fit-elle.

- Merci mademoiselle…

- Lily. Je m'appelle Lily Evans.

- James. »

Il n'en dit pas plus, elle ne lui en demanda pas plus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si confiante ni pourquoi elle désirait tant l'aider. Elle termina de désinfecter alors qu'il avalait la tablette de chocolat. Il sembla rapidement retrouver des forces, même s'il demeurait faible.

« Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? murmura-t-il.

- Je me le demande. Je ne comprends pas vraiment… Nous allons dire que c'est parce que Flèche t'apprécie… »

La chienne regarda vers sa maîtresse, demeurant assise près du canapé. James eut un sourire en coin.

« Je me suis toujours bien entendu avec les chiens, » fit-il sur un ton amusé.

Lily sentit un sous-entendu dans ces paroles, mais elle ne dit rien. Récupérant les cotons imbibés de sang, elle se leva pour aller les jeter. Elle ne quitta le salon que quelques instants mais lorsqu'elle revint, James était debout… et complètement guéri !

« Mais… hoqueta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour examiner son torse. C-comment ? »

L'homme eut un sourire mystérieux. La jeune femme se sentit soudainement rougir, réalisant la proximité entre eux. James sembla s'amuser de cette réaction alors que son hôtesse reculait précipitamment.

« Comment est-ce possible ? répéta-t-elle.

- Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, je ne peux vous répondre.

- Est-ce pour cela que vous ne vouliez pas de médecin ?

- Entre autre. Je dois partir, maintenant, je ne veux pas vous mettre plus en danger.

- Mais… »

Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, coupant la protestation. Elle frissonna sous ce simple contact, se demandant depuis quand elle réagissait ainsi face à un parfait inconnu.

« Je vous remercie pour tout, Lily. Vous m'avez probablement sauvé la vie, ce soir. »

La main de James se décala, caressant doucement la joue de la rousse. Une partie de son cerveau tenta vainement de lui signaler qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet homme et qu'elle n'était pas censée se laisser faire de la sorte. Cependant, elle semblait définitivement déconnectée.

La porte d'entrée explosa, mettant fin à cet intermède. Lily sentit James la tirer violemment vers lui et se retrouva plaquée contre son torse. Il y eut des cris incohérents et l'instant d'après tout était de nouveau calme. Redressant la tête, la jeune femme ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Son petit salon avait laissé place au hall d'entrée d'une maison… que disait-elle ? d'un palais.

« Comment… murmura-t-elle sans quitter l'étreinte de James.

- Magie, sourit-il en la relâchant légèrement. Il semblerait que je vous ai beaucoup trop impliquée dans cette affaire, Lily.

- Cette tenue est indigne d'un membre de la famille Potter ! minauda une voix. Un Lord doit savoir…

- Accident en mission, la coupa James. Je vais aller m'habiller, ne vous en faites pas, tante Gertrude. »

La rousse dut se raccrocher à lui pour ne pas tomber en découvrant son interlocutrice : une femme dans un tableau leur lançait un regard désapprobateur.

« Venez, » murmura le mystérieux James en l'entrainant avec lui.

Complètement perdue, Lily le suivit docilement. Elle ne savait plus que penser ou que dire. Elle remarqua avec surprise et soulagement que Flèche était là elle aussi et leur emboitait le pas.

« Je l'ai prise avec nous, mes poursuivants ne sont pas des enfants de cœur, torturer un animal est dans leur habitude. »

L'avocate frissonna, imaginant ce que ces individus auraient pu faire à la chienne.

« Qui sont-ils ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Des mangemorts. Des mauvais sorciers.

- Vous êtes un sorcier ? Oui, évidemment. Ça explique la guérison et la téléportation. Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? »

James eut un triste sourire.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour vous. Je suis terriblement désolé de vous mêler à tout cela.

- Vous n'êtes pas fautif. Vous ne vous êtes pas blessé volontairement, que je sache.

- Non. Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point. »

Ils entrèrent dans un salon qui devait bien faire deux fois la taille de l'appartement de la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes de la noblesse, c'est ça ?

- De la noblesse sorcière, en effet.

- C'est pour cela qu'ils vous poursuivent ?

- Oui et non. C'est compliqué. La société magique actuelle est en guerre. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour une moldue d'y entrer.

- Moldue ?

- Quelqu'un sans pouvoirs magiques.

- _Oh_. Comme moi, donc.

- Moui. Les hommes qui me pourchassent…

- Les mangemorts ?

- C'est ça, ils travaillent pour un mage noir qui prône la pureté du sang, c'est-à-dire pour simplifier que pour lui les sorciers doivent rester entre eux et ne pas côtoyer les moldus qu'il considère comme inférieurs.

- Un type charmant, grimaça Lily.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. » James s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, l'air grave. « C'est pour cela que je vous ai amené avec moi. Même si vous ne saviez rien, ces hommes n'auraient pas hésité à vous tuer pour le plaisir. Surtout maintenant que je vous ai rencontré. Le Code du secret magique fait que je devrais vous effacer la mémoire et vous renvoyez dans votre monde, mais si je fais cela, vous risquez de vous faire tuer à cause de moi.

- C'est pour cela que vous ne vouliez pas que je vous aide, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. »

La jeune femme se tut, digérant les paroles du sorcier. Si, comme il le disait, elle ne rêvait pas, sa situation était critique. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Elle, qui avait une âme non-violente et avait toujours cru dans les vertus de la négociation, se retrouvait poursuivie par des extrémistes. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait aidé un homme blessé ? Elle croisa le regard de James. Il paraissait sincèrement désolé pour elle. Sans réellement comprendre d'où cela venait, elle eut la brusque envie qu'il la serre contre lui. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité lorsqu'il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Mais cette fois, il ne fit rien et elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil richement décoré.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, Lily, » avoua le noble, l'air penaud. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, le regardant sans le voir. Elle était complètement perdue. Flèche s'approcha d'elle, sentant probablement son malaise.

« Ils vont me tuer ?

- Non, assura le sorcier. Je ne les laisserais pas faire. »

Il y avait une telle fermeté dans ces paroles, que Lily le crut. La force dans son regard rassura la jeune femme. À cet instant, tout son être lui cria que James ne les laisserait jamais poser la main sur elle.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle, tremblante. Cette fois, l'homme l'attira de nouveau vers lui et la serra contre lui. Elle se laissa aller dans cette étreinte sécurisante, portée par la certitude que rien ne lui arriverait.

«… faire ça, James ! » Une voix masculine fit revenir Lily à la réalité. Elle s'était endormie dans les bras du sorcier et se trouvait désormais allongée sur un canapé, une couverture posée sur elle.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, Sirius. Ils ont tué toute mon unité, si Lily n'avait pas été là, les Détraqueurs m'auraient achevé ! Nous devons reprendre le Ministère au plus vite.

- L'Ordre n'est pas assez puissant pour ça ! Nous sommes trop peu nombreux ! Nous sommes en train de perdre cette guerre, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, James.

- Nous ne _pouvons_ pas perdre, Patmol ! Si cela arrive, imagine ce qu'ils feront aux moldus et aux nés-moldus ! Pense à Veena !

- Je ne pense qu'à elle, figure toi ! Chaque jour et chaque nuit depuis que l'Ordre a dû l'envoyer Merlin-sait-où pour sa protection ! Nous aurions dû nous marier le mois dernier. »

La voix du dénommé Sirius se brisa. Les yeux fermés, Lily commençait à comprendre ce que James avait voulu dire en disant que ce n'était pas le moment d'apprendre l'existence de monde sorcier.

« Elle me manque tellement, Cornedrue…

- Je sais. Mais tu pourras bientôt la revoir. Je te le jure.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Ton troisième œil a toujours été une catastrophe !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je te signale que c'était avec moi que tu faisais tes devoirs de divination !

- Touché. »

Les deux hommes eurent un petit rire.

« Que comptes-tu faire pour cette moldue ? La confier aux Oubliators ?

- Certainement pas ! Même s'ils lui font oublier notre rencontre, elle sera en danger puisque Malefoy et sa bande l'ont vu avec moi. Et puis il y a cette histoire avec les sorts d'amnésie qui poseraient problème…

- Et tu ne veux pas qu'elle oublie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Au grand regret de Lily, James ne répondit pas à la question.

« Nous allons donc reprendre le ministère, dit-il à la place.

- Tu es le pire chef que les aurors aient jamais eu, tu le sais au moins ?

- Merci, vieux frère. Appelle les autres, la mission commencera dans deux heures. »

Des bruits de pas firent comprendre à la rousse que Sirius venait de sortir. Prudemment, elle ouvrit les yeux. À ce moment, James se tourna vers elle et s'approcha.

« Vous êtes réveillée ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien, merci. _Heu_… Et vous ? Vos blessures ?

- Une ou deux potions et il n'y paraîtra plus. Je vais devoir m'absenter pendant un moment.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis un auror, un sorte de policier/soldat si vous voulez. Et le mage noir dont je vous ai parlé a pris le ministère de la magie. Nous devons le reprendre.

- Il y a un ministère de la magie ?

- Ouais. Je vous le montrerai lorsque tout cela sera fini. »

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un sourire.

« J'ai hâte de voir cela, répondit doucement la rousse.

- Ce sera pour bientôt. »

Le ton de James était chargé de promesses. Le cœur de Lily se gonfla de joie. Comment cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures pouvait-il la toucher à ce point ? Elle ne se comprenait plus elle-même, mais préféra se laisser porter par cette impression de plénitude qu'elle ressentait à ses cotés. La main du sorcier se posa une nouvelle fois sur la joue de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner.

« James, je…

- _Chuuut_. Ne dis rien. Pas maintenant. Nous parlerons… plus tard. »

Il combla le vide entre eux et l'embrassa avec une infinie douceur. Lily avait connu peu d'hommes, mais elle sut que ce baiser avait quelque chose de différent. Elle se laissa aller dans les bras de ce sorcier qu'elle connaissait à peine, oubliant même qu'elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'être une fille facile. Oubliant qu'elle ne comprenait plus ses propres réactions lorsqu'elle était avec lui.

« Maître James ? » couina une voix.

Délicatement, le sorcier se détacha de la jeune femme, la gardant tout de même contre lui.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Kelly ? »

Une créature étrange venait de surgir de nulle part – Lily devait-elle réellement en être surprise ? – et se dandinait, manifestement mal à l'aise – à moins que ce soit autre chose ? La jeune femme n'était pas sûre. De petite taille, les oreilles pointues démesurément longues et d'énormes yeux globuleux, ce n'était certainement pas un canon de beauté. La taie d'oreiller ornée d'horribles motifs floraux qui l'habillait ne rehaussait pas vraiment l'ensemble.

« Vos… invités sont dans le grand bureau, maître.

- D'accord. Merci. Va leur dire que j'arrive dans cinq minutes et demande à Loume de venir, s'il-te-plait.

- Bien, maître James. »

Lily regarda le petit être disparaître, comprenant à quel point le monde de la magie lui était étranger.

« C'est une elfe de maison, murmura la voix de James à son oreille, son souffle chatouillant la nuque de la rousse. Elle est au service de ma famille depuis des années. Il faut faire attention de ne pas leur donner l'impression d'être mécontent de leur travail, où les elfes ont tendance à se punir. »

Horrifiée par cette idée, la jeune femme allait protester lorsqu'un autre elfe apparut. Il paraissait plus âgé – ou du moins était plus ridé – et était vêtu d'un torchon au motif écossais délavé. Cela le rendait tout aussi étrange que le précédent. Ou peut-être la précédente, Kelly était un nom féminin après tout.

« Bien, fit le sorcier en se redressant. Loume, je te présente Lily. Elle m'a sauvé la vie ce soir. Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle pendant mon absence. Elle est ici chez elle et je te la confie.

- C'est un honneur, maître James. Miss Lily, voulez-vous bien me suivre ? »

La rousse se détacha du noble, quelque peu déroutée par la déférence avec laquelle l'elfe s'adressait à elle.

« Je serais bientôt de retour, » souffla James à son oreille avant de la pousser légèrement vers Loume.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur serré par l'inquiétude. Il partait reprendre son ministère et d'après ce que le dénommé Sirius avait dit, ce ne serait pas une mission facile.

« Il est fort, Miss Lily, lui dit l'elfe, comme lisant dans ses pensées. Il reviendra. Rien qu'à la façon dont il vous regarde, Loume sait qu'il reviendra. Loume le connait depuis sa petite enfance…

- Pas moi… Je… A vrai dire, je ne connais ni votre monde ni James…

- Mais vous l'avez sauvé.

- Aurais-je dû laisser un homme blessé sans aide sous prétexte que je ne le connaissais pas ?

- Loume connait suffisamment les humains, sorciers ou non, pour savoir que beaucoup ne l'auraient pas fait, Miss Lily.

- Je ne suis pas de ceux-là. Et inutile de m'appeler Miss. Lily suffira.

- Bien, Miss Lily. »

La jeune femme sourit, comprenant que ce genre d'action était voué à l'échec. Loume l'avait conduite dans une pièce aux dimensions convenables mais pas imposantes. Elle était décorée assez sobrement mais avec gout. La rousse sourit, elle aimait cette salle.

« C'était la pièce que maîtresse Hélène, la mère de maître James préférait dans le manoir. Elle y passait des heures et des heures.

- Je comprends.

- Voulez-vous que Loume vous conduise à une chambre pour vous reposer ? Il est deux heures du matin.

- Non. Si… si ça ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais attendre… Je… j'aimerais que vous me parliez de vote monde. »

L'elfe sembla interloqué.

« Loume, Miss Lily ?

- Oui. Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, évidemment.

- Loume serait honoré. Très honoré. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- James m'a parlé d'un ministère de la magie… »

C'est ainsi que peu à peu, au rythme des questions, la rousse commença à découvrir le monde dans lequel elle venait d'entrer. La discussion dura longtemps et ne parcourut qu'une maigre partie de ce que la jeune femme devrait savoir. Elle tourna très peu autour des informations personnelles des Potter. Lily apprit simplement, comme elle s'en doutait, que c'était une famille de la vieille aristocratie sorcière, leur famille étant riche et puissante. Et puis, vaincue par la fatigue et par les émotions de la journée, elle s'endormit malgré sa volonté de demeurer éveillée jusqu'au retour de James.

_Les flammes léchaient les murs, projetant des ombres inquiétantes __sur le champ de bataille. Les hommes combattaient férocement, les sortilèges volant dans tous les sens. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés et le sang tachait le sol…__ Ainsi c'était cela, la guerre ? Cela n'avait rien de glorieux, magie ou non…_

_Une grande __fontaine trônait au centre des combattants, comme les narguant. Elle continuait à s'écouler, le clapotis de l'eau se perdant dans les bruits de la bataille. La fière construction – bien qu'à l'apparence un peu étrange, mais qu'est-ce qu__i__ ne l'était pas dan__s le monde magique __?__ – s'ébranla __soudainement, touchée par une série d'éclairs noirs. Elle tint bon un moment, luttant dans l'indifférence générale pour rester entière. Les sorciers qui avaient passé tant de temps à la construire, ceux qui la réparaient lo__rsqu'elle fonctionnait mal, ceux qui l'admiraient… tous semblaient l'avoir oubliée. Il__s__ combattai__ent__ avec acharnement, luttant pour quelque chose de plus grand qu'un monument._

_Les robes rouges des aurors se teintaient de brun sous l'effet de sang séché. C__elles des mangemorts, noires, ne laissaient pas apparaître de taches, mais les adeptes de __Voldemort __s'écroulaient les uns après les autres. Quan__t au __dernier groupe__ d'individus, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, au__x robes aux couleurs divergentes, ils peinaient tout autant que les autres._

_La fontaine s'écroula finalement, tuant deux ou trois personnes dans sa chute. Il y eut des cris, mais bien vite le feu s'étendit vers le monument brisé et tout le monde s'en dési__ntéressa. Ils voulaient vivre, protéger ce en quoi ils croyaient – telles étaient les raisons de ce combat, quel que soit le camp._

_Des corps chutèrent, provoquant des bruits __mats__, parfois des cris et des pleurs mais disparaissant finalement dans la masse.__ Sur un champ de bataille, un soldat, qu'il soit de noir ou de rouge vêtu, n'était jamais qu'un soldat et un combattant mort ne se différenciait finalement pas beaucoup de son adversaire… _

_Les Âmes-Sœurs, longtemp__s séparées, se sont enfin trouvées. __Les Ombres les encerclent, mais de leur union naîtra la Lumière. __  
_

_Tant que leurs cœurs demeureront unis, rien ne pourra les atteindre. Leur bonheur __sera une force__ même après leur mort. _

_La force des Âmes-Sœurs aujourd'hui offrira un premier espoir, faible comparé au suivant, mais un espoir tout de même._

_Sorciers, écoutez le chant de la Magie, écoutez le chant du cœur. Aujourd'__hui, la Roue du Destin s'est mise en route, les Âmes-Sœurs se sont retrouvées…_

Le chant toucha le cœur de Lily. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais toute son âme semblait vibrer à son écoute. Toute cette journée était au delà de sa compréhension. Il arrivait des choses au-delà de son entendement. Pourtant… pourtant il s'était passé quelque chose… Comme si elle venait de retrouver une partie d'elle-même. Quelque chose dont elle avait besoin…

Elle dormait, elle le savait. Cependant, elle était _là_.

_Des cr__is, des hurlements… Les combats faisaient rage. __Uniformes__ rouges ou blancs contre __noirs__. Alliés de la lumière contre serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le feu se reflétait dans les verres des lunettes de James. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sauvage. Il__ vaincrait. Parce qu'il le devait. Pour ceux qu'il aimait… Sirius, Remus, Peter, Veena… Lily._

_Une silhouette squelettique s'avança vers lui._

_Cœurs unis, esprits liés, ensemble défierons le Mal. Amour profond, remontant à la nuit des temps, toujours vainc__ra._

_Il est un pouvoir que les Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorent. Cette nuit, il y sera confronté._

Lily retint un cri. Cet homme… cet être qui menaçait James était dangereux. Elle avait peur. Tellement peur…

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

_Le jeune Potter évita de __justesse l'éclair vert sous le regard horrifiée de la rousse. Elle ignorait tout bonnement comment elle pouvait être à deux endroits à la fois. Assister à ce combat qui se déroulait au ministère de la magie tout en étant endormie dans le manoir Potter. Les__ chants parlant d'Âmes-Sœurs et Destin __résonnaient __dans son esprit sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la signification. Elle regarda James se battre avec toutes ses forces. Elle voulait l'aider. Elle se sentait si inutile, si faible._

_Des larmes coulèrent sur ses__ joues. Une trainée de sang se répandit sur le bras de James. Par réflexe, Lily se précipita vers lui. Elle fut surprise de croiser son regard._

_« Lily ? » souffla-t-il._

_Elle posa sa main sur celle avec laquelle le jeune homme tenait sa baguette, avec un __sourire confiant. Ensemble, ils pouvaient __le__ faire. Elle en avait la certitude. Elle ne chercha pas à le comprendre. Elle ne comprenait plus… Alors elle faisait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant – du moins, avant de rencontrer ces yeux c__hocolat – elle écoutait son cœur._

_L'homme squelettique s'approcha encore. James croisa le regard de Lily._

_« Avada Kedav…_

_- Expelliarmus ! » cria James._

_La baguette de Lord Voldemort lui échappa des mains sous le regard horrifié de ses serviteurs. Le tem__ps sembla se suspendre sur le champ de bataille. Lily sut que le combat était fini. Les sorciers vêtus de noir commencèrent à disparaître alors que leur maître récupérait d'un geste sa baguette. Il jeta un regard chargé de haine à James. L'espace d'un inst__ant, la rousse eut l'impression qu'il la voyait. Et puis il disparut et le ministère s'effaça._

Une vaporeuse caresse sur sa joue réveilla doucement Lily. Elle cilla en se réveillant et croisa un regard tendre.

« James, chuchota-t-elle en se redressant.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, dit-il à mi-voix sans cesser de caresser sa joue. Mais tu m'as encore sauvé la vie, Lily.

- Vous avez gagné…

- Grâce à toi. Qui es-tu ?

- Je ne suis que Lily Evans, une moldue sans intérêt. »

Le sorcier éclata d'un rire doux et cristallin.

« Oh non, Lily Evans. Tu es tout sauf une moldue sans intérêt, crois moi.

- Je… je suis perdue, James. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Je… j'ai peur. »

Le jeune homme l'entraina vers lui, l'entourant de ses bras.

« Je sais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir entrainé dans tout cela mais… Mais je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontrée, Lily. Même si moi non plus je ne comprends pas vraiment tout.

- Je… j'ai fait un rêve étrange. Je t'ai vu te battre contre cet homme aux yeux rouges. Et il y avait des chants.

- Des chants ?

- Oui. Ils parlaient d'Âmes-Sœurs, de Destin, d'amour et de Lumière. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais je crois… je crois que quelque chose s'est passé.

- Oui. Tu étais là lors de ce combat, Lily. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais je sais que tu étais là et que tu m'as donné un pouvoir plus grand que celui de Voldemort.

- Que sont les Âmes-Sœurs, James ? Je veux dire, je sais ce que les gens comme moi en disent, mais les sorciers y croient-ils également ?

- Nous y croyions. Les Âmes-Sœurs sont des êtres qui, ensemble, obtiennent une grande puissance. Leurs cœurs, dit la légende, sont liés et peuvent se retrouver partout, du moment qu'ils se sont rencontrés une fois. Ils sont des êtres à part… »

La voix du sorcier se tut alors que Lily mesurait l'ampleur de tout cela. Avait-elle bien compris ? James et elle étaient-ils vraiment des Âmes-Sœurs ? Il la serra plus fort contre lui. Cela expliquait tant de choses…

« Peu m'importe ce que nous sommes, Lily. Tu m'as sauvé grâce à cela. Tu as sauvé toute la société sorcière.

- Je n'ai rien fait de tel. Je voulais juste t'aider. »

Il lui sourit. Un sourire si tendre… Et puis il l'embrassa à nouveau, passionnément, cette fois. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait réellement ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, mais ils s'étaient trouvés dans ce monde déchiré et meurtri.

_**Ils l'ont par une fois défié…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ceux qui défièrent le Seigneur des Ténèbres**

James referma un nouveau livre. Beaucoup d'ouvrages traitaient des Âmes-Sœurs, mais aucun n'était réellement explicite sur le sujet. Même s'ils admettaient qu'elles puissent exister, ils en traitaient comme de légendes, faute de preuves. Et nulle part il n'était fait mention d'un lien permettant à une personne d'être à deux endroits à la fois. Il existait bien la théorie des projections astrales, mais il s'agissait de magie de haut niveau que James était loin de maîtriser, alors comment une moldue comme Lily…

Le jeune homme soupira et ferma les yeux. Il avait du mal à croire ce qui s'était passé un mois plus tôt. Sa rencontre avec cette jeune femme rousse aux yeux si captivants. Il pensait mourir ce soir-là, comme tous ses hommes. Mais elle l'avait sauvé et soigné. Le chocolat qu'elle lui avait offert lui avait donné assez de force pour une guérison sommaire de ses blessures. Puis il l'avait amené avec lui au manoir. À ce moment, il ne comprenait pas ce désir de protéger cette jeune femme, de la tenir contre lui, de sentir son odeur, sa chaleur. Il ressentait juste un besoin de l'avoir près de lui. Malgré tout, il était allé combattre. Et elle était apparue à ses cotés, lui donnant une force nouvelle et incroyable.

Il avait été acclamé pour avoir combattu Voldemort et avoir pris l'ascendant sur lui. C'était grâce à elle tout cela. Il était rentré au manoir aussi vite que possible pour la rejoindre. Il était cinq heures du matin et elle avait fini par s'endormir, mais elle s'éveilla rapidement après son arrivée. Ils avaient parlé et il l'avait embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au sens propre comme au figuré.

Elle était restée au manoir toute la journée, après s'être fait portée pâle auprès de son patron. Ils avaient parlé longuement, apprenant à se connaître et à comprendre le monde de l'autre. Pour avoir suivit des cours d'étude des moldus durant ses études d'auror, James avait une longueur d'avance mais manifestement Loume avait expliqué pas mal de choses à la jeune femme. Et puis l'épuisement de la soirée et des trois heures de combat au ministère avaient eut raison de James qui s'était endormi.

Avec le recul, le sorcier était encore surpris qu'ils aient gagné si vite… son combat avec Voldemort avait été décisif. Le ministère avait été repris et le mage noir avait perdu du terrain. C'était une petite victoire, mais une victoire tout de même. Il y avait beaucoup de travail pour James, en sa qualité de chef des aurors. Cependant, ce soir, il était libre. Il sonna à la porte, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Une Lily souriante et élégamment habillée vint lui ouvrir.

« Elles sont superbes, » fit-elle en prenant les fleurs de lys qu'il lui tendait.

Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et l'invita à entrer.

« C'est toi qui est superbe. »

Elle rougit joliment en mettant le bouquet dans un vase alors que Flèche faisait la fête au nouveau venu.

« Tu es prête ?

- Oui. Nous pouvons y aller. »

Ils quittèrent rapidement l'immeuble, James tenant sa compagne par la taille. Depuis un mois, ils tentaient de se voir aussi souvent que possible, ce qui n'était pas choses aisée compte tenu de leurs emplois du temps respectifs, mais ils se débrouillaient tout de même. Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant huppé de Londres. Le sorcier sourit. Sa compagne n'était pas habituée à ce genre d'établissement, il s'en était rendu compte. Elle venait d'une famille assez modeste. Il aimait la conduire dans ces lieux, elle ressemblait à une petite fille découvrant le château de la princesse d'un conte de fée. Il savait également qu'elle ne l'aimait pas plus parce qu'il l'emmenait dans des restaurants hors de prix. Elle n'était pas comme ça et c'était également pour cela qu'il le faisait.

« C'est délicieux, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je suis heureuse que nous soyons ensemble.

- Moi aussi. Tu es splendide, ce soir.

- Seulement ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle, taquine.

Il sourit, amusé.

« _Hmm_. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être…

- James ! s'indigna la rousse sans prendre la peine de cacher son grand sourire.

- Tu es la plus belle, Lily. Toujours. »

Elle rosit de nouveau alors que le serveur débarrassait leur table.

« Tu as fait des recherches au sujet de… _heu_… tu-sais-quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Rien n'est très clair à ce sujet. Je suis allé voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander son avis. Il voudrait te rencontrer, notamment pour parler de ce chant que tu as entendu.

- Le professeur Dumbledore ?

- C'est le directeur de Poudlard et un très grand sorcier. J'ai toute confiance en lui.

- Alors je serais ravie de le rencontrer, James. Et puis j'aime connaître ton monde.

- Tu es toujours partante pour le repas avec Sirius et Veena ?

- Evidemment ! C'est vendredi prochain, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Veena rentre d'Australie mardi. Sirius est dans un état de nerf avancé. Remus dit qu'il risque de le tuer avec que mardi n'arrive ! »

Lily rit franchement. Elle avait rencontré les trois autres maraudeurs deux semaines plus tôt et semblait bien s'entendre avec eux. Rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à James. Il espérait qu'elle apprécierait également Veena. La jeune femme était fiancée avec Sirius depuis un an et demi. Ils s'étaient connus à Poudlard, mais à l'époque les maraudeurs ne faisaient pas grand cas de la petite serdaigle de deux ans leur cadette. C'était lors d'une mission pour le département de la justice que Sirius avait mené avec Veena, jeune magistrate en formation, qu'ils s'étaient réellement trouvés. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Leur amour était quelque chose que James avait trouvé très beau. Son frère de cœur avait rencontré celle avec qui il voulait finir sa vie. Mais elle était née de parents moldus et fière. Elle s'était opposée aux mangemorts dans le cadre de son travail. Toute sa famille avait été décimée et l'Ordre l'avait envoyée en catastrophe en Australie pour la protéger, quelques semaines avant son mariage avec Sirius.

James et Lily quittèrent le restaurant, main dans la main. Ils avaient prévu de se rendre au cinéma, la jeune femme voulant faire découvrir cela à son compagnon. Mais le miroir de poche du sorcier sembla s'opposer à ce projet. Soupirant, il le prit.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous avons besoin de vous, chef, déclara un auror qui venait d'apparaitre sur le surface lisse de l'objet. Il y a une attaque sur Liverpool.

- J'arrive. »

Maudissant le miroir, les mangemorts et les aurors, le brun se tourna vers sa compagne avec un air désolé. Elle lui offrit un doux sourire.

« Le devoir t'appelle, dit-elle simplement. Mais promets moi d'être prudent, d'accord ?

- Je le suis toujours. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

- Je veux bien. »

Elle se blottit contre lui et, alors qu'il vérifiait qu'il n'y ait personne dans les environs, James se prit à considérer le transplanage comme un des meilleurs moyens de transports qui soit… L'instant d'après, ils étaient chez Lily, face à une Flèche assez décontenancée.

« Fais moi savoir si tout s'est bien passé, d'accord ? murmura la jeune femme alors que James s'apprêtait à repartir.

- Ne t'en fais pas… Ce n'est qu'une mission de routine. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de disparaitre. Il savait qu'il n'était pas honnête avec elle en prenant un air décontracté. Cela faisait un moment que les "missions de routine" des aurors étaient devenues meurtrières et il était une des cibles prioritaires de Voldemort. Il ne voulait simplement pas qu'elle s'inquiète. C'était probablement pour cela qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé du système de protection qu'il avait mis en place autour de son appartement. Il avait peur pour elle, lui, le chef des aurors, griffondor par excellence.

« Désolé pour ta soirée, James, fit Sirius en le voyant arriver.

- Je hais les mangemorts. Quelle est la situation ?

- Une trentaine d'encagoulés attaquent le quartier sorcier de Liverpool. Deux équipes d'aurors sont sur place mais elles sont débordées.

- Ok. Les équipes d'intervention ?

- L'équipe de garde est déjà partie, nous avons appelé les autres.

- Parfait, tu es près Sirius ?

- À casser du mangemort ? Toujours !

- Alors allons-y ! »

Après la bataille de la Nuit Victorieuse, James s'était rendu compte que les combats contre les mangemorts ne lui laissaient plus la même impression. Cette nuit-là avait fait ressurgir un espoir qu'ils croyaient tous disparu… Le chef des aurors n'aimait pas le nom que les journalistes lui avaient donné. Cette bataille avait été meurtrière, fauchant de nombreux combattants, laissant des familles en deuil et le bureau en sous-effectif. Et même s'ils avaient repris le ministère, tombé quelques heures plus tôt aux mains des proches de Voldemort, les pertes parmi les mangemorts avaient été minimes. Ce n'était qu'une petite victoire… mais également un énorme espoir. C'était ce sentiment qui portait désormais les aurors. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils avaient l'impression que ce combat n'était pas perdu d'avance.

Quelques heures plus tard, James se matérialisa dans l'appartement de l'avocate. Flèche lui lança un regard noir, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il fasse cela, mais n'aboya pas. La première fois qu'il avait transplané devant elle – exception faite de l'attaque – elle avait hurlé sans discontinuer pendant quasiment une heure. Lily ne savait plus quoi faire. Le brun sourit à ce souvenir. Il avait fallu un moment pour que la jeune femme puisse rejoindre son domicile, le temps que l'Ordre s'assure de sa sécurité, et pendant ce temps elle était restée au manoir. Le contact entre la moldue et une maison typiquement sorcière avait donné des situations cocasses dans lesquelles la chienne était souvent partie prenante. James riait encore en pensant à la fois où elle avait coursé Kelly dans tout le manoir et où, excédée, l'elfe l'avait changée en un chiot inoffensif.

Il offrit une caresse à l'animal tout en s'approchant de la maîtresse des lieux. Elle avait manifestement voulu l'attendre, mais avait fini par s'endormir. L'horloge affichant quatre heures et demi du matin, James ne s'en offusqua pas. Il la fit léviter vers son lit et la recouvrit d'une couverture. Il posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une fleur de lys sur sa table de nuit et s'éloigna.

« Veille sur elle, d'accord Flèche ? » murmura-t-il à la chienne.

Elle agita joyeusement la queue, tirant un sourire au sorcier. Il regarda une dernière fois la belle endormie avant de transplaner, à contrecœur. Le ministre avait exigé qu'il fasse un rapport sur les évènements au plus vite. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, sa montre affichait déjà dix heures et Lily devait être à son travail. Soupirant, il rentra au manoir pour y prendre une bonne douche et se reposer un peu. Pourquoi fallait-il que les mangemorts aient la sale habitude d'attaquer la nuit ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas agir à des heures normales ?

« Hey, Cornedrue ! »

James sourit en voyant Sirius lui faire de grands gestes alors qu'il arrivait au ministère.

« Déçu pour ta soirée ? » lui demanda son ami lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Le chef des aurors sourit.

« Tu me connais trop bien, Patmol ! Quoiqu'en même temps, c'est évident.

- _Mmm_. C'est vrai que c'est un beau petit bout, cette nana.

- Sirius ! » grogna le sorcier à lunettes.

Son presque-frère éclata de rire.

« T'es mordu, Corny ! clama-t-il. C'est mignon !

- Imbécile.

- T'es cruel avec moi ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je boude.

- Imbécile.

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- Et je le redis, histoire que tu assimiles bien l'info. Des nouvelles de Veena ?

- Encore trois jours, James, fit Sirius, redevenant sérieux. Je sens que je vais devenir fou ! Elle me manque affreusement. »

Le jeune Potter sourit gentiment en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Courage. Si tu en as besoin, viens au manoir, d'accord ? Comment est ta maison ?

- Euh… Pas mal.

- Mouais. Je vais t'envoyer Loume et Iolys, ils se feront un plaisir de tout remettre en ordre. Tu n'as jamais eu l'âme très ménagère.

- Que ferais-je sans toi, mon frère ?

- Je me le demande. J'ai une soirée avec le ministre, ce soir, mais n'hésite pas à aller au manoir, je ne veux pas que tu restes à tourner en rond chez toi !

- Tu ne vas pas rejoindre ta belle ?

- Si je le pouvais ! Soi-disant qu'en tant que chef des aurors je me dois d'assister à ce genre de mondanités ! Rappelle moi pourquoi je voulais devenir auror ?

- La première ou la deuxième raison ?

- Numéro deux.

- Pour ne pas avoir les obligations du chef d'une des plus grandes familles sorcières. J'vois pas pourquoi tu te plains, tu ne les as pas, tu as celles du chef des aurors.

- Meeeerveilleux ! »

Les deux hommes rirent doucement en arrivant au département des aurors où ils se séparèrent, chacun se rendant dans le bureau lui étant réservé. Tentant – vainement à dire vrai – de chasser Lily de ses pensées, James se mit au travail. Il avait pas mal de dossiers à consulter pour décider des missions de la semaine, il devait rester concentré.

C'était ce qu'il tentait de faire lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, on frappa à sa porte. Il se leva d'un bond en découvrant son visiteur.

« Albus ! Quel plaisir de vous voir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Il y a un problème ?

- Ne vous en faites pas James, je ne suis pas là au sujet de Voldemort. Je voulais vous voir au sujet de notre discussion sur les Âmes-Sœurs.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Si l'on veut. Comme vous le savez, la réserve de Poudlard est pleine de secrets. »

James eut un sourire amusé au sous-entendu du directeur tout en faisant signe à sa secrétaire de leur amener quelque chose à boire.

« J'ai donc découvert que les Âmes-Sœurs étaient extrêmement rares. D'autant plus qu'il est possible qu'elles ne se rencontrent jamais si par exemple elles sont éloignées géographiquement. Par contre, lorsqu'elles se croisent, même par le plus grand des hasards, cela devient intéressant. » Le vieil homme sourit à la collaboratrice de l'auror qui lui présentait une tasse de thé. « Merci mon enfant.

- Intéressant dans quel sens ? s'enquit James alors que la femme refermait la porte derrière elle.

- Selon un ouvrage que j'ai trouvé dans la réserve personnelle d'un de mes amis, les Âmes-Sœurs seraient liées par quelque chose. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un sentiment, et je le pense toujours, mais il est possible que le verbe lier ait été utilisé dans un sens plus littéral.

- Donc, il est possible que les Âmes-Sœurs ait un lien qui… qui quoi ? La légende veut que leurs cœurs soient liés et qu'elles puissent se retrouver n'importe où mais ce n'est qu'un conte que l'on raconte aux enfants…

- Toute légende a un fond de vérité, James. Celle des Âmes-Sœurs aussi. Personne ne peut nier qu'elles existent, malgré leur rareté.

- Je suis un peu perdu, Albus. Et inquiet aussi.

- Pour la jeune mademoiselle Evans ? L'Ordre veille sur elle.

- Je sais mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est moi qui l'ai entrainée dans tout cela, soupira l'auror. Je lui ai dit que vous aimeriez la rencontrer. Elle est d'accord.

- Parfait. Pourquoi ne pas la faire venir à mon bureau à Poudlard un soir ? J'ai tout ce dont nous pourrions avoir besoin là-bas.

- D'accord. Nous viendrons après le couvre-feu pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas remarquer. Je vous préviendrai pour le jour.

- Excellent. Je pense que le mieux est de continuer cette conversation avec elle, observa le directeur en se levant.

- Albus ? Pensez-vous qu'il soit réellement possible que Lily et moi… »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, James n'osa pas achever sa phrase. Il se sentait perdu dans cette histoire.

« Je pense que, Âmes-Sœurs ou non, il y a quelque chose entre vous. Quelque chose qui vous a permis d'affronter Voldemort et d'avoir le dessus sur lui avec la force de vos sentiments. Quelle que soit la raison de cela, vous devez en être fier, James. »

Sur ces sages paroles, le mage tourna les talons et s'en fut, laissant un auror désappointé derrière lui. Pourquoi le directeur ne pouvait-il jamais parler clairement ? James demeura longtemps assis à son bureau, sans un mot, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Il resta ainsi bien après que son thé ait cessé de fumer, cherchant en lui-même des explications, ou peut-être la force de faire face à ce qui aller suivre. Car s'il s'avérait qu'ils étaient des Âmes-Sœurs, Lily serait encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était pour le moment. Il finit par soupirer et se redresser. Il avait à faire…

Il se rendit le surlendemain à Poudlard, Lily à ses cotés. Arrivant dans le parc où Hagrid les attendait, James eut un pincement au cœur. Le château s'élevait fièrement devant lui, brillant dans la nuit, identique à celui dans lequel il avait passé les plus belles années de sa vie. Il sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. Lily lui offrit un doux sourire. Avait-elle senti sa mélancolie ?

« C'est ici que tu as fait tes études ? murmura-t-elle.

- Oui. C'est Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. J'y ai passé sept ans. Sept merveilleuses années.

- C'est superbe… »

Il sourit en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il était heureux qu'elle soit là, avec lui.

« Nous avons fait les quatre-cents coups ici, Sirius, Remus, Peter et moi, poursuivit-il. C'était quelque chose !

- Ça oui, gloussa Hagrid devant eux. Les murs du château en portent encore les marques ! Et le professeur McGonagall ne s'en est toujours pas remise !

- Vous exagérez, Hagrid, rit James. Nous n'étions pas aussi turbulents que ça !

- En effet. C'était pire.

- Racontez moi cela, s'amusa la moldue.

- _Hmm_. Je garde un souvenir impérissable de la fois où toutes les armures de l'école se sont mises à danser la polka ! C'était superbe. Le concierge a frôlé la crise de nerf ce jour-là.

- Il a toujours été trop nerveux, » assura le maraudeur à sa compagne d'un air parfaitement sérieux.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte du château. Alors qu'ils entraient, Lily jeta un regard amusé aux armures, les imaginant probablement en train de danser. Les tableaux, grognant de mécontentement d'être réveillés par la torche d'Hagrid, semblèrent dérouter la jeune femme, même si elle en avait déjà vu au manoir Potter. De même, elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise lorsque la gargouille gardant le bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrit. L'immense garde chasse les salua, les laissant alors qu'ils montaient vers l'antre du directeur.

« Bienvenue, jeunes gens, les accueillit Albus. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle Evans, je suis le directeur de cet établissement, Albus Dumbledore.

- Enchantée, monsieur le directeur.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Un bonbon au citron ? »

James retint difficilement un sourire. Le vieil homme était égal à lui-même.

« _Heu_, fit la rousse, désorientée. Non, merci…

- Bien, trêve de préliminaires, entrons dans le vif du sujet. Je vous ai demandé de venir pour tirer plusieurs choses au clair. Mais avant de vous livrer mes suppositions, j'ai besoin d'une information.

- Laquelle ?

- James m'a dit que vous aviez entendu des chants, durant le combat au ministère, parlant notamment d'Âmes-Sœurs. Je voudrais les entendre.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas exactement, hélas… Je… j'étais assez perdue à ce moment-là…

- Je m'en doute. Mais votre esprit, lui, s'en souvient.

- Albus ! protesta vivement James. Vous ne pensez pas à utiliser la légilimencie sur elle.

- Du calme, mon enfant. Je pensais plutôt à extraire son souvenir et à le mettre dans une pensine.

- Est-ce possible ?

- Oui, j'ai fait quelques recherches, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

- Heu… Excusez moi, messieurs, mais je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de tout cela, » intervint Lily.

James se tourna vers elle, le visage résolument sérieux.

« Il y a une méthode qui consiste à extraire le souvenir de l'esprit de quelqu'un et de le mettre dans un récipient que nous appelons une pensine. Cela permet ensuite de le visionner comme une sorte de film d'un point-de-vue extérieur. Ne te sens pas obligée de le faire, Lily. L'esprit de quelqu'un est quelque chose d'absolument intime. Si tu…

- Ça va, James. Je suis d'accord. J'ai envie que l'on tire cela au clair. Mais uniquement ce souvenir, d'accord ?

- Cela va sans dire, mademoiselle. »

Cette idée mettait l'auror assez mal-à-l'aise. Il ne dit cependant rien, se contentant de serrer la main dans la rousse dans la sienne alors que Dumbledore procédait à son rituel. La jeune femme ne réagit pas, ne comprenant ou ne sentant pas ce qui se passait. Le directeur eut rapidement terminé et fit signe à ses deux visiteurs.

« Je vous propose de venir voir avec moi, » déclara-t-il plaisamment.

James approuva de la tête, entrainant sa compagne avec lui, lui montrant la marche à suivre. À peine était-il entré dans la pensine, qu'un chant raisonna à ses oreilles.

_Les Âmes-Sœurs, longtemps séparées, se sont enfin trouvées. Les Ombres les encerclent, mais de leur union naîtra la Lumière.  
__Tant que leurs cœurs demeureront unis, rien ne pourra les atteindre. Leur bonheur sera une force même après leur mort.  
__La force des Âmes-Sœurs aujourd'hui offrira un premier espoir, faible comparé au suivant, mais un espoir tout de même.__  
_

Le jeune homme se sentit traversé par ces paroles. Cette force, cette puissance… « Merlin, » murmura-t-il. Il sentit Lily serrer sa main. Autour d'eux, le ministère était en feu. Il avait déjà vu cette scène… Comment pouvait-elle être dans l'esprit de la rousse ?

« C'est ce que je pensais, murmura Albus, plus pour lui-même que pour ses invités. Cela ressemble à une prophétie. Mais ce n'est pas réellement ça… Le pouvoir des Âmes-Sœurs…

- De quoi parlez-vous ? » fit Lily.

_Sorciers, écoutez le chant de la Magie, écoutez le chant du cœur. Aujourd'hui, la Roue du Destin s'est mise en route, les Âmes-Sœurs se sont retrouvées…  
__Cœurs unis, esprits liés, ensemble défierons le Mal. Amour profond, remontant à la nuit des temps, toujours vaincra.  
__Il est un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. Cette nuit, il y sera confronté.__  
_

« Un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore ? répéta James d'une voix blanche. Q-qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Je ne saurais le dire pour le moment, fit le directeur, également troublé. Peut-être votre lien… je vais y travailler. »

Devant leurs yeux, les Lily et James du passé s'apprêtaient à attaquer Voldemort. Ils furent rapidement tirés hors du souvenir. S'asseyant dans son fauteuil, Albus passa sa main sur son visage.

« Par les Quatre, fit-il, c'est beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ce que j'imaginais… Quelle puissance…

- Que signifie ce chant, monsieur le directeur ?

- Je ne saurais le dire précisément mais… Les conséquences de cela sont incroyables. Voldemort ne doit surtout pas en avoir vent.

- Est-ce que… hésita James. Est-ce que cette… prédiction annonce sa chute ?

- Je l'ignore. Peut-être. Mais comme toutes les prédictions, elle doit être prise avec prudence.

- Est-ce qu'elle parle de nous ? s'enquit Lily.

- C'est plus que probable, approuva Dumbledore. Je ne vois pas comment expliquer, sinon, votre capacité à rejoindre James cette nuit-là, mademoiselle, ni le fait que vous ayez entendu cette prédiction… »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans le bureau.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Mademoiselle Evans, je vais mettre une ronde en place pour assurer votre protection.

- Ma protection ? Enfin, je ne suis qu'une moldue !

- Vous êtes une proche du chef des aurors. Ne vous en faites pas, mes envoyés seront parfaitement invisibles.

- Albus…

- Non, James. C'est nécessaire et cela ne doit pas passer par le ministère. Ce que j'ai vu me confirme que vous êtes des Âmes-Sœurs, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de prendre des risques. Nous ne connaissons pas exactement l'étendue de votre lien. »

Par réflexe, James serra un peu plus la jeune femme contre lui. Qu'avait-il fait ? Dans quoi l'avait-il entrainée ?

Un mois passa et la relation entre James et Lily s'était détériorée. Rongé par le remord d'avoir mis la moldue en danger, l'auror évitait de la voir et ne parvenait pas à se détendre lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, Remus étant en mission et Sirius sur un petit nuage depuis le retour de Veena. Pourtant, cette situation devenait plus difficile tous les jours. La rousse occupait continuellement l'esprit de James, mais au lieu de lui apporter de la joie, cela ne le rendait que plus honteux.

Lorsque, la semaine précédente, on lui avait proposé une mission d'une quinzaine de jours, il avait bondit sur l'occasion de s'éloigner du monde. Il marchait donc dans une forêt du nord de l'Ecosse à la recherche d'un avant-poste mangemort, seul, ruminant ses sombres pensées. Il savait que son comportement faisait souffrir Lily, il l'avait vu dans son regard, et cela le rendait malade.

Soudainement, son miroir se mit à vibrer. Vérifiant en quelques sortilèges que personne n'était dans les environs, James s'en saisit.

« JAMES ! s'exclama alors la voix de Sirius. Tu dois rentrer. _Tout de suite !_

- Quoi ? Mais enfin, Patmol, je suis en miss—

- L'appartement de Lily Evans a été attaqué.

- _Quoooi_ ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien. Un membre de l'Ordre l'a tirée de là à temps. Le chef a donné son feu vert pour que tu reviennes…

- Où est-elle ?

- Chez moi, Veena veille sur elle.

- J'arrive. »

Cela devait arriver, James le savait. Il avait conscience que tôt ou tard les mangemorts s'en prendraient à elle pour l'atteindre. Il fallut au jeune homme tout son self-control pour ne pas transplaner immédiatement chez Sirius. Il devait respecter les procédures de sécurité pour éviter de mettre en danger la mission de laquelle il avait été relevé et la maison de son ami.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il tomba nez-à-nez avec une Veena au regard déterminé.

« Je veux des explications, » annonça la magistrate de but en blanc.

James cilla.

« Pardon ?

- Je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu m'expliques pourquoi depuis que le professeur Dumbledore t'a confirmé que tu étais son Âme-Sœur tu es un tel goujat avec cette jeune femme.

- Veen—

- Il n'y a pas de Veena qui tienne ! Tu la fais souffrir, James. Et ça ne te ressemble pas.

- C'est compliqué.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Tu t'en veux de l'avoir entrainée là-dedans. Soit, je peux le comprendre, mais aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne lui as pas mis un couteau sous la gorge, elle a choisi d'elle-même de te suivre dans le monde magique malgré les dangers.

- Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle reste dans le monde moldu.

- Imbécile, siffla la future madame Black.

- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que j'ai tort peut-être ? Que je ne l'ai pas mise en danger ? Que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui n'est pas ma faute ?

- C'était mon choix, » intervint une voix douce.

Veena eut un sourire en coin – à tous les coups, c'était elle qui avait manigancé ça – alors que Lily s'avançait dans la pièce, Flèche sur les talons. La brune en profita pour s'éclipser avec un savoir faire digne d'un Maraudeur – la preuve était faite que fréquenter Sirius n'était pas une bonne chose.

« Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! protesta James.

- Je vais bien.

- Cette fois peut-être ! Mais la suivante ? Lily, c'est beaucoup trop dang— »

_Clac !_  
Il fallut un moment au cerveau de James pour se remettre en route. Analysant enfin la situation, il réalisa avec stupeur que la moldue venait de le gifler. Elle lui avait toujours paru être quelqu'un de doux et posé, quoiqu'avec son petit caractère, il ne l'avait jamais imaginée le frappant.

« Ça suffit maintenant, fit-elle avec un regard flamboyant. J'ai fait mon choix ! Si tu ne veux pas me voir, dit le, mais ne me sort pas des propos machos tels que « c'est trop dangereux pour toi, Lily » ! Je comprendrais très bien que tu préfères être avec une femme de ton monde.

- Non ! se récria l'auror. Non. Ne dit pas de bêtises, Lily, ça n'a rien à voir avec mes sentiments pour toi.

- Alors explique moi pourquoi tu as agi comme ça ces dernières semaines ? J'avais l'impression que tu venais me voir par obligation ! Si tu te sens obligé d'être avec moi à cause de cette histoire d'Âmes-Sœurs, al—

- Arrête ! Je t'aime Lily, je ne veux pas que tu doutes de cela. Et si j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait c'est parce que j'ai honte.

- Honte ? Mais de quoi ?

- De t'avoir entrainée dans tout cela. Dans cette guerre… Parce que je t'ai mis en danger.

- C'est mon choix, James. J'ai décidé d'être avec toi, avec tout ce que cela implique. S'il-te-plait, accepte le. »

Le jeune homme regarda sa compagne. La flamme qui brulait dans ses yeux la rendait terriblement séduisante. Cependant, il ne devait pas laisser ses pensées divaguer pour le moment. Il devait… il devait…

« Lily… » Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Pas très constructif. Cette femme lui ôtait toute volonté. Et pire que tout : elle le savait. Son sourire victorieux en était la preuve. « Tu es prête à tout cela ? La guerre, les attaques, les risques de mon travail… Tu es prête à vivre ça ? »

Elle l'observa un moment avec un air doux sur le visage.

« J'y suis prête, James. Je t'aime. »

Le cœur de l'auror fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était folle… et lui, était fou d'elle. Il fondit sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Lily ne se fit pas prier pour répondre.

« Alors viens vivre au manoir, fit-il après un moment, le tenant fermement contre lui. Tu y seras en sécurité. » Elle le regarda un moment, relevant peut-être son hésitation à continuer. Mais il poursuivit malgré tout. « Et j'ai envie que tu vives avec moi. »

Cette fois, un franc sourire éclaira le visage de la rousse.

« J'en ai envie moi aussi. »

L'avocate avait rapidement emménagé au manoir Potter. Loume et Kelly, les deux Elfes, étaient aux petits soins, tout comme leur maître. Leur problème de compréhension mis de coté, la relation entre James et Lily était au beau fixe. Par moment, le sorcier se demandait comment il avait pu avoir l'idée stupide de tenter de s'éloigner d'elle. Se réveiller tous les matins à coté de la rousse le comblait de bonheur. Il était heureux, tout simplement. Et pour ne rien gâcher, bientôt aurait lieu le mariage de Sirius et Veena.

« Bonjour ma douce, » murmura-t-il en posant un baiser sur le nez de la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit, encore à moitié endormie. « Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Tu veux quelque chose de particulier ?

- _Hmm_. Nan. Dis à Kelly que ses petits-déjeuners sont toujours délicieux.

- Tu es dure avec moi, Lily, » fit-il penaud.

Elle rit en enfouissant son nez dans la nuque de son compagnon. Son souffle chaud donna à James des idées assez hors de propos. Il devait aller travailler. Il dut se faire violence pour se lever.

« James ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Lily. »

Quelques heures plus tard, le chef des aurors était dans son bureau lorsque deux de ses officiers entrèrent en catastrophe dans les lieux.

« Nous avons localisé Vous-Savez-Qui. Il attaque une annexe du ministère à Aberdeen ! »

C'était une occasion comme il ne s'en présentait pas souvent – peut-être quasiment jamais. James n'eut pas vraiment le temps de peser le pour et le contre, il déclencha un des plans d'urgence prévu pour ce genre de situation. Il regretta de ne pas avoir le temps de prévenir Lily avant de s'envoler pour la cité écossaise, mais la procédure voulait que le moins de personnes soient au courant, interdisant aux aurors de communiquer pendant l'opération. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'octroyer de dérogation.

« Cette fois, on va lui faire sa fête, » ricana Sirius à ses cotés. Il était très enjoué depuis le retour de Veena. James sourit avant de donner quelques ordres rapides. Il allait devoir agir.

Le combat débuta sans que l'héritier Potter n'ait le temps de vraiment le réaliser. Pris dans le tourbillon de la bataille, il cessa de penser, agissant mécaniquement, se concentrant uniquement sur ses mouvements et ceux de ses adversaires. Sirius à ses cotés, il n'avait pas à craindre une attaque à revers. Et puis tout à coup, à sa grande surprise, les mangemorts s'écartèrent.

« James Potter… » fit une voix sifflante. Malgré lui, le susnommé sentit un frisson remonter son échine, mais il le cacha soigneusement. Il ne ferait pas à Voldemort le plaisir de lui montrer sa peur.

« Lord Voldemort, » répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Le susnommé ricana. « Arrogant, Potter. Je vais te faire ravaler ce sourire, traitre à ton sang.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur ! » Bon, ça n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais personne ne le savait. « Tôt ou tard, vous tomberez comme tous les mages noirs avant vous !

- Impudent ! _Endoloris_ ! »

Une douleur intense traversa l'auror. Il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Sirius tenta de s'approcher mais un mangemort lui barra la route.

« On fait moins le malin, Potter. » Après le second doloris, la voix de Voldemort semblait lointaine. Serrant ses doigts sur sa baguette, James rassembla toutes ses forces. Il _devait_ répliquer. Il se redressa, mais sa résistance s'étiolait.

"_James…_"murmura une voix claire à son oreille. Une douce chaleur l'envahit. _Lily_… Elle était là, à nouveau. Et sa force s'emparait du sorcier. Il se redressa, les yeux flamboyants. Il vit la surprise se peindre sur les traits du mage noir.

« Merlin… chuchota Sirius. James… » La stupeur dans le ton de son ami surprit le susnommé. Il remarqua alors qu'une lumière dorée l'entourait. Il sourit. _Nous allons le battre, Lily_.

« _Avada Kedavra_ ! » tenta Voldemort.

L'auror évita promptement l'attaque. "_Oui. Ensemble, nous pouvons le battre._"

« _Stupefix_ ! » lança-t-il. Le mage noir sembla surpris. Son bouclier vacilla face à l'attaque. Il répliqua mais un mur de protection arrêta son sort. James ne savait pas d'où il sortait et doutait qu'il résiste à un avada kedavra, mais il fut heureux de le voir.

Le combat se poursuivit. Le jeune Potter n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps il dura, mais l'arrivée d'un autre groupe d'aurors en renfort sonna la victoire des chasseurs de mages noirs. Voyant cela, les mangemorts se replièrent, aidant leur maître à en faire de même. Et pour la deuxième fois, Voldemort échappa à James. Ou peut-être l'inverse, car la puissance de la magie noir de son adversaire avait bien faillit venir à bout du jeune homme. Affaibli, il s'écroula de fatigue…

_**Ils l'ont par deux fois défié…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ceux qui défièrent le Seigneur des Ténèbres**

James et Lily se tenaient, mains jointes, devant l'autel. À leurs cotés, se tenaient un Sirius rayonnant, témoin du marié, et une Héloïse tout aussi heureuse – c'était la meilleure amie de Lily et sa demoiselle d'honneur.

James embrassa la toute nouvelle madame Potter. Il était profondément heureux. Les yeux de la jeune femme pétillaient de bonheur.

« Je t'aime, ma douce… »

oOo

Le mariage de Sirius et Veena, suivi quelques mois plus tard par celui de James et Lily, avait créé une ambiance enjouée dans le petit monde des Maraudeurs. Chacun nageant dans le bonheur, ce sentiment avait contaminé Remus et Peter, faisant presque oublier la guerre.

Il fallait également dire que les mangemorts s'étaient calmés depuis l'attaque manquée d'Aberdeen, un an plus tôt. James avait mis quelques jours à s'en remettre, ayant épuisé ses forces magiques. La rousse était restée à ses cotés. Encore une fois, c'était sa présence et ce lien si particulier qui les unissait qui avait permis à l'auror de tenir.

Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas envie de penser à tout cela. Il voulait profiter de ce moment si particulier en compagnie de son épouse. Leur lune de miel… Elle avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent ce voyage à la façon moldue – leur mariage avait été sorcier – et, évidemment, James n'avait pu le lui refuser – même s'il en avait eu envie, il n'arrivait pas à résister à son sourire. Il avait donc été initié aux différents aspects de la vie sans magie. L'avion était quelque chose dont il se souviendrait. Il avait été impressionné par la capacité des moldus à voler sans utiliser le moindre sortilège. Par contre, qu'est-ce que c'était _lent_ ! Cette remarque avait semblé amuser sa femme.

Ils étaient finalement – enfin ! – arrivés à Venise où le sorcier avait réservé une suite. Il sentit la surprise de Lily lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un des plus beaux palaces de la Cité des Doges. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre d'établissement. Il eut un sourire doux en posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

« C'est trop beau, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est notre lune de miel. »

La rousse sourit tendrement en se blottissant dans ses bras.

« Monsieur et madame Potter ? Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire à votre suite, fit une hôtesse un sourire de convenance plaqué sur le visage.

- Suite ? s'étrangla Lily.

- Tu aimeras, je t'assure. »

Elle ressemblait à une enfant un matin de Noël. L'hôtesse salua le couple et s'en fut.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû Ja— » Le sorcier l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de terminer. Il la sentit sourire et répondre au baiser. « Je t'aime. C'est superbe, » termina-t-elle.

La joie sur les traits de son épouse suffisait à rendre l'auror heureux.

oOo

Au début, Lily avait eu du mal avec le niveau de vie de James. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur mais elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. S'il n'y avait eu l'amour qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, elle aurait probablement pris peur. Elle n'était qu'une avocate collaboratrice, dernière arrivée dans un petit cabinet londonien. Quand au sorcier, il était un des membres les plus importants de sa communauté, riche à en donner le tournis, chef d'un bureau du ministère… Bref, les préjugés de la rousse la titillaient. Elle avait l'impression d'être une intruse.

Mais il l'avait aimé et épousé. Sa douceur et son amour avaient fait taire la peur de la jeune femme. La semaine à Venise avait été un véritable rêve. Le palace avait de quoi faire pâlir une star de cinéma. James avait fait les choses en grand. Il avait été aux petits soins pour elle pendant tout le voyage, se pliant de bon gré à la vie moldue – ce qui avait donné des scènes assez cocasses.

Allongée dans leur lit, la nouvelle madame Potter regardait son époux dormir paisiblement. Elle aimait se réveiller avec lui le matin, c'était si rare. Il avait alors une expression dénuée de tout souci. D'ici quelques heures, ils s'envoleraient pour Londres et elle savait que les yeux de James reprendraient cette expression inquiète qu'elle détestait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en faire pour elle, elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cette tendance, cela faisait partit de son charme.

« Bonjour, ma belle, souffla James, les yeux encore clos.

- Je ne parviendrai jamais à te surprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Formation d'auror oblige. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se laissa faire avec plaisir. Elle l'aimait tant…

Mais l'intermède romantique dut s'arrêter et ils rentrèrent dans la capitale britannique. Les semaines qui suivirent, James fut débordé. Si Lily avait été paranoïaque, elle se serait dit que quelqu'un cherchait à lui faire payer d'avoir pris des vacances. Elle voyait bien qu'il était désolé de la délaisser alors qu'ils étaient à peine mariés. Elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, même si elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir profiter plus de lui. Elle-même avait pas mal de travail dans son cabinet, des taches sans grand intérêt, hélas. C'était la petite nouvelle, elle se retrouvait souvent avec les dossiers dont personne ne voulait. Ni difficiles, ni intéressants… sans intérêt.

Ce soir-là, elle soupira en rentrant chez elle. (Elle pouvait se déplacer à sa guise entre Londres et le manoir grâce à un portoloin spécial que James avait préparé à cet effet). Elle avait le moral dans les chaussettes et une envie folle de se blottir dans les bras de son mari pour tout oublier. Mais James n'était pas là. Probablement une mission de dernière minute ou une réunion imprévue… Elle poussa un nouveau soupir en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, caressant la tête de Flèche venue se faire cajoler.

« Tout va bien, Maîtresse Lily ? » La jeune femme sourit à Kelly qui venait de s'approcher d'elle. L'Elfe était toujours aux petits soins avec elle.

« Mauvaise journée. Je te remercie, Kelly.

- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Il fait froid ce soir. Une infusion ?

- Je te remercie. »

Approuvant de la tête, le petit être disparut, probablement dans les cuisines. Elle n'était pas encore revenue lorsque la cheminée s'activa.

« Bonsoir, Lily.

- Bonsoir, Veena. Entre, je t'en prie. »

Souriant, la sorcière entra dans le salon, faisant disparaitre les traces de suie d'un coup de baguette.

« Tu as petite mine, nota la magistrate en s'approchant.

- Mauvaise journée, répéta la rousse. Je… j'ai un peu de mal avec mon boulot.

- Oh. Dans ce cas, peut-être vas-tu apprécier ma visite.

- Ah ?

- Je venais te voir à propos d'une affaire que j'instruis. Le département de la justice magique connait des problèmes dans le cas des affaires mixtes, impliquant les lois moldues. Les sorciers n'étudient que le droit magique… Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui connaisse le droit moldu et le monde magique. Ce genre de personnes ne court pas les rues… »

Kelly arriva portant deux tasses sur un plateau.

« Est-ce une proposition de boulot ? s'enquit Lily.

- Parfaitement.

- J'accepte.

- Ouah ! Je ne pensais pas avoir un tel succès, rit Veena. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir, Lily.

- Je ne suis pas bien dans le cabinet où je me trouve. Je songeais à essayer de trouver un autre poste, plus stimulant. Et puis… et puis j'aime le monde magique. Ton monde, celui de James. J'ai envie de le connaitre, d'en faire partie… Peut-être est-ce ma chance…

- Tu en fais déjà partie, Lily, dans nos cœurs, dans celui de James. Je te propose de traiter l'affaire dont je te parlais avec moi pour voir si ce boulot te convient et si c'est le cas, tu auras certainement une place au département de la justice magique. Sinon, il ne sera pas difficile de « convaincre » les moldus que tu n'as jamais quitté leur cabinet.

- Ce n'est pas très légal.

- Il y a une loi moldue qui interdit l'usage des sorts de confusion ?

- Euh… non.

- Bien, dans ce cas ce n'est peut-être pas très étique, mais c'est parfaitement légal. »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard de connivence avant d'éclater de rire. Finalement, cette journée n'était pas si mauvaise… L'épouse Black demeura au manoir Potter encore un moment, bavardant de tout et de rien avec Lily avant de rentrer chez elle.

« Kelly ? Je vais préparer le repas aujourd'hui, fit alors l'avocate, tout sourire.

- Vous semblez mieux, Maîtresse Lily.

- Oui. Avec un peu de chance, cela ira mieux désormais.

- Voulez-vous de l'aide ?

- Pourquoi pas ? »

Aidée par l'Elfe, la rousse cuisina le cœur léger. L'idée de travailler dans le département de la justice magique la rendait euphorique. Elle s'entendait bien avec Veena, celle-ci étant d'origine non-magique, et elle avait besoin de trouver un travail plus stimulant que celui du cabinet sous peine de faire une déprime. Définitivement, cette offre tombait à pic. Elle devrait en parler à James, évidemment, mais sa décision était déjà prise. Du reste, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi le sorcier aurait été contre – sauf pour sa sécurité, mais là-dessus, elle trouvait qu'il exagérait. Naturellement, elle pouvait revenir sur son accord dans le cas où son époux aurait des arguments contre – il faudrait que ce soit de _bons_ arguments.

Des bras lui entourèrent la taille, la surprenant. « Ça sent bon, dit moi. Je peux gouter ?

- Nan. Ce sera près dans cinq minutes, alors patiente !

- Mais Lily, je meurs de faim ! s'exclama James avec des yeux suppliants.

- J'ai dit pa-tien-te ! répliqua la susnommée, intraitable. Mais tu peux toujours mettre la table, cela te fera oublier la faim.

- Tu es cruelle !

- C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. »

L'auror sortit de la cuisine en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant terriblement à « ma femme est une harpie » sous le regard amusé de cette dernière. Deux minutes plus tard, le repas était prêt et servi. L'appétit de James semblait toujours aussi vif, au grand plaisir de Lily. Il la regarda servir l'entrée avec un regard étrange.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non. Tu as l'air bien au contraire. Tu me semblais un peu triste ces derniers temps. »

Il s'en fallut de peu que la rousse lâche ses couverts sous le coup de la surprise. Il s'en était aperçu ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien montré et ne se sentait pas si malheureuse que ça.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? continua le jeune homme.

- Affreuse, confia sa compagne. Mon travail est si… » Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Son travail aurait pu être intéressant, pour peu qu'on lui donne de temps en temps des taches relevant de ses compétences. « Enfin, je suppose que c'est ce à quoi on doit s'attendre en débutant…

- Tu n'as pas pensé à changer de cabinet ? J'ai l'impression que tes patrons ne font pas grand cas de toi.

- J'y pense depuis un moment mais… enfin ce n'est pas si simple. Je ne suis pas très téméraire et trouver un travail dans le monde moldu n'est pas évident de nos jours. Cependant, j'ai eu une proposition intéressante ce soir.

- D'où l'air ravi. Je comprends mieux. Et qui est la personne qui a su voir à quel point tu étais merveilleuse, que je l'embrasse ?

- Je doute que Sirius apprécie que tu fasses ça, rit Lily.

- Pardon ? fit son mari, perplexe.

- Veena m'a proposée de travailler au département de la justice magique dans le cadre des affaires mêlant le droit magique et le droit moldu. Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse en la matière et les sorciers semblent plus concentrés sur leur propre législation que sur celle du monde non-magique – ce que je comprends. »

James la regarda un instant, semblant hésiter. Elle comprit qu'il ne prenait pas la nouvelle aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu lorsqu'il posa ses couverts et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Lily… » Le ton du sorcier inquiéta vaguement la susnommée. « … tu dois comprendre que le monde sorcier est assez… conservateur. Nous vivons repliés sur nous même depuis longtemps – trop longtemps, certainement. Je me doute que si Veena t'a proposée cela, c'est qu'elle a convaincu tout le monde dans les hautes sphères que tu étais la bonne personne, sans quoi elle ne t'en aurait pas parlée. Elle connait les difficultés qu'ont les moldus à s'intégrer au monde magique.

- Viens-en aux faits, James, s'agaça la jeune femme. Tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable, c'est ça ?

- En aucun cas, la contredit-il, parfaitement calme. Je veux simplement que tu te rendes compte que ce ne sera pas facile. Certaines personnes verront très mal ta nomination et feront tout pour te faire partir. Tu devras te trouver sans cesse avec des gens qui utilisent la magie pour tout et n'importe quoi. L'adaptation ne sera pas facile. Je te demande simplement de bien y réfléchir. »

Un sentiment de colère et de révolte gonfla en Lily. Ne comprenait-il donc pas ? Elle avait besoin de se prouver à elle-même qu'elle valait mieux que ce que son emploi au cabinet lui montrait. Qu'elle pouvait faire partie de son monde à lui. Et au lieu de la soutenir, il… il…

« Je vois, fit-elle, amère, en repoussant son assiette. Je dois rester dans mon monde, hein ? Excuse-moi d'avoir empiété sur tes plates-bandes. Je monte, je n'ai plus faim. »

Elle lui en voulait. Elle avait juste besoin qu'il lui dise qu'il était heureux qu'elle ait trouvé quelque chose qui lui faisait envie. Rien de plus ! Que croyait-il ? Qu'elle n'avait pas compris que le monde magique rejetait impitoyablement les sans-pouvoirs comme elle ? Bien sûr qu'elle le savait ! Et c'était pour cela que ce poste l'attirait tant… Pour qu'elle puisse montrer que toute moldue qu'elle était, elle pouvait faire partie de cet univers enchanteur, de _son_ univers.

Elle allait passer la porte lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille. Elle sentit James la tirer contre lui. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je m'excuse. Je voulais juste être sûr que tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, Lily. Je ne veux pas non plus que parce que je suis un sorcier tu te sentes obligée d'entrer dans le monde magique.

- Q-quoi ?

- J'ai bien vu que tu tentais de comprendre le fonctionnement de la société sorcière, de t'y intégrer au mieux. Mais tu es une moldue et je suis certain que ton monde te plait. Je ne veux pas que tu y renonces pour moi. »

Interloquée, la jeune femme se retourna pour plonger son regard dans celui de son époux. Elle était loin d'imaginer qu'il pensait cela…

« Je ne renonce à rien, James. Ton monde est merveilleux et j'ai envie de le connaître. Parce que je suis ta femme et aussi parce que je suis d'une curiosité maladive, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Cette proposition que m'a fait Veena, c'est une chance pour moi. Tant humainement que professionnellement ! Utiliser mes compétences en droit pour aider à la coexistence de nos deux sociétés, n'est-ce pas un beau challenge ? Est-ce que tu penses que je renonce à quoi que ce soit en faisant cela ? »

James sourit. « Tu y as réfléchi, à ce que je vois.

- Je n'ai jamais imaginé ma vie professionnelle comme elle l'est maintenant. Je n'ai pas fait tant d'études pour n'être qu'une secrétaire très compétente ! Veena m'offre une chance de montrer ce que je vaux.

- Et si tu changes d'avis ? Demain, dans six mois, dans dix ans ? Ta carrière ne sera pas reconnue ailleurs que dans le monde magique…

- Dans dix ans qui sait ce que j'aurais envie de faire ? Peut-être le droit n'aura-t-il pas été à la hauteur de mes espérances et me reconvertirai-je dans le jardinage ! Si je me demande toujours ce genre de choses, je risque de ne jamais pouvoir avancer…

- Le jardinage, hein ? Misère, j'ai bien peur que le jardin ne s'en remette pas.

- Hé ! Tu insinues que je n'ai pas la main verte ?

- Je ne l'insinue pas, je l'affirme ! » rit le jeune homme. Il la regarda tendrement en se détachant d'elle. « Ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi sûre de toi et impliquée dans un projet. Le bureau des aurors sera dans le même service que le tien. Si un de ces abrutis d'adeptes du sang-pur t'ennuie, préviens moi, il me reste encore quelques maléfices de l'époque où j'étais à Poudlard en stock. »

Se souvenant des récits des frasques des quatre Maraudeurs, Lily éclata de rire. Cela sonnait vaguement comme une bénédiction. « J'ai faim, » dit-elle. Le regard de son mari pétilla d'amusement en la reconduisant vers la table.

Comme l'avait prédit le sorcier, l'intégration de la jeune femme à l'équipe juridique du ministère de la magie ne se passa pas sans heur. Certaines personnes – notamment un dénommé Malefoy – se battirent bec et ongles pour la faire renvoyer. D'autres, toutefois, parmi lesquels Veena, James, Sirius et Dumbledore étaient en tête, la soutinrent contre vents et marais. Remus l'aida également, à sa manière. Il savait ce que c'était de ne pas être le bienvenu parce que l'on est différent. Il fut d'un grand soutien à Lily les mois qui suivirent. Son mari, évidemment, l'aida également beaucoup. Par sa présence et son amour, il lui permit de garder la tête haute lors des moments difficiles.

Par contre, s'agissant du travail en lui-même, la jeune femme fut comblée. Stimulant et intéressant, il était à la hauteur de ses espérances. Elle oublia vite l'idée de retourner au cabinet d'avocat, préférant son poste au ministère. Elle connut quelques petits problèmes techniques, notamment lorsqu'elle tenta d'expliquer au chef du département que les avocats moldus faisaient quasiment tout par mail, fax ou téléphone et qu'elle risquait donc d'avoir des difficultés si elle n'avait pas accès à ces moyens de communication. Lorsque les affaires concernaient des mariages et des divorces, impliquant donc – dans les trois quart des cas – que les deux parties connaissaient le monde magique, cela pouvait aller, mais quand l'une d'elle l'ignorait, c'était un parcours du combattant ! Les citations par huissier et les lettres recommandées n'arrivant jamais, les litiges s'embourbaient. Sans parler des problèmes personnels de Lily, qui ne pouvant utiliser la magie, avait eu des difficultés à entrer et sortir du ministère seule. Mais les partisans d'une utilisation à tout va des sorts d'amnésie – ce qui évitait les conflits judiciaires comme administratifs avec les moldus – perdaient du terrain depuis que les Oubliators avaient, un peu avant l'engagement de la rousse, admis que ces sortilèges étaient dangereux s'ils étaient trop utilisés. Les ordres du ministère étaient de diminuer de façon drastique son utilisation. L'emploi de la jeune femme prenait de l'importance, malgré les contestations…

Mais ce matin-là, elle trainait avec plaisir en pantoufles, une tasse de café chaud dans les mains. Malgré le mois d'avril bien entamé, le feu crépitait dans l'âtre et le froid mordait hors du manoir. Pour ne rien gâcher, il pleuvait dru. Dommage, elle serait bien sortie un peu.

« Vivement que le temps change, fit-elle pour elle-même.

- Envie de soleil ? »

Elle se tourna et offrit un sourire rayonnant à son mari.

« J'aimerais bien qu'il sorte un peu. C'est limite s'il ne neige pas ! »

James rit en la prenant dans ses bras. « Tu es mon soleil à moi. » Elle se laissa aller contre lui, savourant ce moment de calme. Les matins casaniers comme celui-ci étaient si rares. Le brun l'embrassa dans le cou, faisant courir ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être et posa sa tasse sur la première chose qu'elle trouva pour avoir les mains libres. Finalement, elle aimait les dimanches matins de pluie…

oOo

Conformément au vœu de Lily, le soleil réapparut et l'été arriva. Le travail, cependant, ne décrût pas. James découvrit avec déplaisir que, comme l'année précédente, les mangemorts ne semblaient pas avoir décidés de prendre des vacances pendant la saison estivale. Après une année riche en émotion et en occupation, le jeune homme avait pourtant espéré que Lily et lui pourraient profiter de vacances bien méritées. Ce n'était manifestement pas le cas. Signant des ordres de mission, le sorcier soupira. Il travaillait trop et commençait à en ressentir le contrecoup. La fatigue se disputait avec l'inquiétude pour savoir laquelle aurait raison de lui le plus vite. Car des sujets d'inquiétude, il en avait. Les mangemorts, l'Ordre du Phénix, les Âmes-Sœurs, les réactions étranges de certaines sphères ministérielles laissant présager la présence d'espions, son couple…

Oui, son couple. C'était peut-être le sujet qui l'ennuyait le plus. Il chérissait les moments de tendresse et d'amour qu'il partageait avec Lily. Il l'aimait toujours autant et savait ce sentiment réciproque, mais ils se voyaient si peu. Tous les deux très pris par leur emploi, ils rentraient tard au manoir et en partaient tôt. Certes, ils se croisaient assez fréquemment dans les couloirs du ministère, mais ce n'était pas cela qui faisait tenir un mariage. James soupira. Sa femme lui manquait, voilà tout. Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'avoir à lui seul pendant plus de quelques heures, comme pendant cette fameuse semaine à Venise… quasiment un an plus tôt. Déjà ? Bientôt leur anniversaire de mariage.

« Quelle tête d'enterrement, Cornedrue ! observa une voix moqueuse. Tu sais que tu as besoin de vacances, toi.

- Dis ça aux mangemorts ! Ils ne semblent pas l'avoir compris.

- Ils ont juré ta perte, tout le monde sait ça.

- Merci de ton soutien, Patmol. »

Ce fut au prix de nombreux efforts que James parvint à être libre le jour J. Remus lui fut d'une grande aide pour garder jusqu'au dernier moment le secret de ce qu'il comptait faire. Il était près à parier que Lily pensait qu'il avait oublié leur anniversaire. Le loup-garou l'avait laissé entendre. L'auror s'était employé à ne pas la détromper. Ce soir-là, donc, James était assis dans le canapé du salon, un sourire insolent aux lèvres, lorsque son épouse arriva chez eux. À leur réveil, le sorcier s'en était fut rapidement, la laissant légèrement irritée. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle l'eût maudit toute la journée d'avoir oublié l'importance du jour.

« Tu es déjà là ? » Le ressentiment perçait dans la voix de la rousse. Elle était en colère après lui. « Je pensais que tu travaillerais tard.

- Pas ce soir.

- Ah. »

Même si la situation avait quelque chose de comique, James estima qu'il fallait qu'il mette fin à cette petite farce. « Tu devrais aller dans notre chambre, déclara-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Tu devrais aller dans notre chambre, » répéta-t-il posément.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard acéré, mais finit par s'exécuter, de mauvaise grâce. Son époux la suivit, un sourire aux lèvres. Sur leur lit était posée une robe de soirée flambant neuve – choix commun de James et Remus – et un bouquet de roses blanches.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Lily se tourna vivement vers lui. Négligemment appuyé contre un mur, son mari lui lança un regard impertinent.

« Tu pensais sincèrement que j'avais oublié notre anniversaire de mariage ?

- Je—

- Tu le pensais vraiment. » Il s'approcha d'elle et lui posa un baiser sur le nez. « Honte à vous, madame Potter. Alors, tu la mets, cette robe ?

- La robe ?

- Vi. La robe. Je ne l'ai pas achetée pour qu'elle fasse jolie sur le lit. »

La jeune femme hésita avant d'attraper le vêtement et de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il savait qu'elle était légèrement déroutée par son comportement. Il défit promptement la cape qui cachait sa tenue de soirée et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, attendant le retour de son épouse. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle entra à nouveau dans la pièce, le cerveau de l'auror eut un raté.

« Tu—tu es superbe, Lily. La robe te plait ?

- Tu as encore fait des folies, » accusa-t-elle d'une voix tout sauf sévère. S'approchant de lit, elle prit le bouquet de roses dans ses bras. « Vue ta tenue, je suppose que tu as prévu quelque chose.

- En effet. » Il sourit. « Nous sortons ce soir. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, une main dans la poche, la surprenant en passant derrière elle. Il passa un pendentif d'argent autour de son cou. Une fleur de lys en diamant de petite taille. Elle n'aimait pas les bijoux trop volumineux.

« Oh, James. Il est splendide.

- Un motif simple mais qui a fait ses preuves, non ? »

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement. « Je t'aime, mon chéri.

- Moi aussi, ma douce. Tu es prête ?

- Nan. Je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau.

- Oh ? Je pensais que tu aurais oublié, ironisa le sorcier.

- Tu devrais avoir honte ! Si tu continues, tu ne l'auras pas.

- Chantage ? Maître Potter, vous devriez avoir honte ! »

Elle rit alors que son époux l'embrassait à son tour. Un cadeau ? Il avait hâte de voir ça. Mais pour le moment…

« James, si tu veux réellement que nous sortions, je crois qu'il faudrait arrêter… » La voix de Lily était mal assurée, mais elle parvint à toucher l'esprit du susnommé déjà embué par le désir. Il grogna, mécontent.

« Tu as raison.

- Ton cadeau, donc. Tu viens ?

- Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, ma belle !

- Épargne moi tes phrases toutes faites, Don Juan. »

Elle s'approcha de sa table de nuit de laquelle elle tira deux enveloppes. Perplexe, James les étudia de loin, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elles pouvaient bien contenir. Lily lui lança un regard amusé en lui tendant la première.

« Des places VIP pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde en Russie ? Merlin, mais comment les as-tu eues ?! Il n'y a plus la moindre place depuis des mois !

- J'ai mes sources, lança-t-elle avec un sourire provocateur. Et voici l'autre.

- Deux cadeaux ?

- Nan. Juste un, divisée en deux parties. »

De plus en plus interloqué, l'auror ouvrit la seconde enveloppe… et éclata de rire.

« Tu es la femme la plus fantastique des mondes moldu et sorcier réunis ! fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et la faisant tourner dans les airs.

- Cela te plait ?

- Très. Merci, ma douce. »

Il posa la lettre du ministre à coté des billets. Le pli lui ordonnait d'aller au match, prévoyant son remplacement. Avec un ordre écrit de la main même du plus haut fonctionnaire sorcier, seule une attaque de grande envergure pourrait empêcher le jeune homme de se rendre à ce match.

« Tu avais besoin de t'aérer l'esprit. Sirius m'a dit que lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard, tu aimais voler pour oublier tes soucis. Ce n'est peut-être pas la même chose mais…

- C'est formidable, Lily. J'aime beaucoup. Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu as eu cette lettre ! »

Elle rit franchement et le couple se mit en route vers le restaurant huppé dans lequel James avait réservé. La soirée ne faisait que commencer…

oOo

Discutant joyeusement avec Veena, Lily descendait le Chemin de Traverse au bras de son mari. L'été s'était achevé, mais à son grand plaisir, l'automne avait des allures d'été indien. En ce samedi après-midi de congés, les deux jeunes femmes se baladaient en compagnie de leurs époux respectifs – fait rare ces derniers temps. L'atmosphère était légère. Les attaques des mangemorts s'étaient espacées, au grand soulagement des aurors et le travail de Lily s'annonçait sous un jour favorable. Tout paraissait aller bien.

« Sirius, annonça Veena d'un air sévère. Je refuse d'entrer de ce magasin de Quidditch !

- Vee' ! râla son mari.

- Ah non ! Je me suis fait avoir une fois, pas deux !

- Tu es cruelle, ma chérie.

- Nan. Je suis lucide. »

La rousse éclata de rire. Ces deux-là passaient leur temps à se chamailler, mais l'amour qu'ils se portaient exsudait de toutes leurs paroles.

« _Eh oh_, les amoureux ! Un peu de calme, ordonna James, amusé. Il est vrai que tu as tendance à t'attarder dans ce magasin, Patmol.

- Faux frère ! » grommela le susnommé.

Veena, victorieuse, posa un baiser sonore sur la joue du chef des aurors.

« Merci de ton soutien, James.

- C'est une mutinerie ! protesta Sirius.

- Il me semble » confirma Lily.

La joute verbale ne put cependant pas aller plus loin. Déjà des cris se faisaient entendre. Aussitôt, l'entrainement des deux gryffondors reprit le dessus. La rousse vit qu'ils voulaient les mettre, Veena et elle, à l'abri. C'était trop tard, hélas. Les mangemorts envahissaient déjà le Chemin de Traverse. La moldue vit James et Sirius échanger des paroles qu'elle ne saisit pas, son mari la tenant toujours fermement contre lui. Elle discerna les mots « attaque éclair » dans la cohue. Elle avait lu des choses là-dessus dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Les encagoulés – souvent accompagnés de Voldemort – lançaient un assaut contre un lieu ciblé. L'offensive était brève mais extrêmement meurtrière. Elle sentit la peur enfler en elle.

Un flot de capes noires, seulement troublé par des éclairs verts, dévala le Chemin de Traverse. Lily, bien que ne l'ayant jamais vraiment vu, n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre Lord Voldemort. En un battement de cils, il se tenait là, devant eux.

« Potter. » La voix du mage noir fit naitre une terreur sourde dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle serra un peu plus le bras de son mari. « Et sa Sang-de-Bourbe de femme. »

Rassemblant tout son courage, elle lui lança un regard qu'elle espérait arrogant. Oui, elle était la femme de James Potter et fière de l'être ! Elle voulait qu'il soit fier, lui aussi.

« Je te ferai ravaler ton effronterie, femme. Mais d'abord, je vais donner une petite leçon à ton mari. Il ne m'a que trop défié. _Endoloris_ !

- _Protego_ ! »

Le bouclier de James ne tint pas longtemps face à l'Impardonnable du mage noir. Lily vit, impuissante, l'homme qu'elle aimait se tordre de douleur.

« Arrêtez ! » hurla-t-elle, épouvantée. Cela ne parut que plus amuser Voldemort. L'avocate ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle tremblait, de peur autant que d'horreur, et avait parfaitement conscience de sa propre impuissance. « James !

- Cela te plait, moldue ? ricana l'agresseur.

- Je vous en prie, arrêtez !

- Regarde ça, Potter. N'est-ce pas attendrissant ? Ta femme qui me supplie ! » Il se tourna vers Lily. « J'arrêterai si tu viens avec moi, femme. »

Cette proposition ébranla la rousse. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu réfléchir à une réponse, James s'était redressé.

« Si vous la touchez…

- Oh, regardez ça. Le lion qui défend son bout de viande. C'est mignon. _Endoloris_ !

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaah_ ! »

Le cri de son mari serra le cœur de Lily. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle voulait faire quelque chose. Elle _devait _faire quelque chose. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa le bras de James qu'elle avait lâché lorsqu'il avait tenté de se protéger. Une douleur aigüe la traversa. Elle mit un instant à comprendre avant de se gifler mentalement. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser ? Figée par la peur, elle semblait avoir été incapable de réfléchir. Le pouvoir des Âmes-Sœurs. Jusqu'alors, il s'était manifesté seul et Lily n'était pas présente. Elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de l'utiliser. Et _vite_.

Elle remarqua une lumière verte, à sa gauche. Sirius avait tiré Veena à l'écart de justesse. Elle avait faillit y passer. D'ailleurs, le bras de la magistrate saignait abondamment. Lily prit une profonde inspiration. Oui, elle avait besoin du pouvoir des Âmes-Sœurs. Pour James, pour elle et pour toutes les autres personnes qui se trouvaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pour ce monde qu'elle avait découvert et appris à aimer, malgré ses défauts. Suivant les conseils du professeur Dumbledore, elle chercha en elle tout l'amour qu'elle avait et l'envoya en direction de son mari – du moins, elle essaya. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment faire ce genre de choses. Mais elle sembla réussir car une lumière dorée entoura soudainement le couple. Voldemort sembla déstabilisé. Il regarda tour à tour les deux Potter.

« Des Âmes-Sœurs, cracha-t-il. Quelle honte ! Être lié à une moldue.

- LA FERME ! _IMPEDIMENTA_ ! » hurla James.

Le mage noir évita l'attaque. Les deux sorciers échangèrent quelques sorts, l'auror protégeant son épouse de son mieux. Elle n'était pas une magicienne mais elle voyait la différence de puissance entre eux et Voldemort. Le pouvoir des Âmes-Sœurs leur donnait une force beaucoup plus grande qu'en temps normal, mais même avec cela, ils étaient moins forts.

« Tom ! » La voix de Dumbledore tonna, faisant frémir le mage noir. Il se retourna vivement, fusillant littéralement le directeur de Poudlard du regard. Les mangemorts lancèrent une série de sortilèges, couvrant le départ de leur maître. Lily les regarda faire sans comprendre. James lui avait dit que le vieil homme était la seule personne que Voldemort ait jamais craint, mais de là à assister à ce genre de départ précipité…

Un gémissement la fit sortir de sa surprise. Son mari venait de s'écrouler. « _JAMES_ ! » cria-t-elle en tenant de le retenir.

« Je vais bien, haleta-t-il. Je suis juste… un peu fatigué. C'est bon, Lily, ne t'en fais pas.

- Cesse de dire des bêtises ! J'appelle un médicomage ! »

James sourit. Au fond d'elle, Lily savait déjà qu'il allait bien, mais elle voulait s'en assurer…

_**Ils l'ont par trois fois défié…**_

_Voilà. Un petit épilogue et ce sera fini. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! _

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, u__n nouveau chapitre des Maîtres des Dimensions devrait arriver dans les jours qui viennent… _


	4. Epilogue

Ceux qui défièrent le Seigneur des Ténèbres

_Epilogue_

Lily Potter n'était pas une moldue comme les autres. Plusieurs choses faisaient d'elle un être à part. Elle était mariée au chef des aurors dont elle était l'Âme-Sœur. Elle était la directrice du bureau des relations juridiques sorciers/moldues. Elle avait défié Lord Voldemort. Elle était la mère comblée d'un petit garçon d'un peu plus d'un an.

Elle le regardait badiner avec son père, partagée entre la joie et la peur. Harry la remplissait de bonheur à chaque minute. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. James et elle n'avaient en vérité jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants, avec la guerre, ce n'était pas vraiment leur priorité. Elle prenait la pilule. Elle avait dû oublier un jour… Son travail était prenant. A vrai dire, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Mais elle était heureuse de cet « accident »… Bon, d'accord, au début, elle avait eu un peu d'appréhension. Elle avait découvert son état début décembre et avait tourné la nouvelle dans sa tête pendant des jours, se demandant comment l'annoncer à son époux. Finalement, le matin de Noël, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et annoncé la nouvelle au futur papa… qui l'avait embrassée passionnément.

Le 31 juillet, le petit Harry était donc né dans une famille aimante et l'attendant avec impatience. Seulement, les choses n'étaient jamais aussi simples, dans le monde magique. L'ombre de Voldemort était venue assombrir le bonheur des Potter sous la forme peu commune d'une prophétie. Regardant son fils tenter de chiper la baguette de James, Lily maudit le destin qui devait faire de lui "celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres". C'était son bébé ! Elle désirait tellement le protéger.

« N'y pense pas, ma douce, » fit l'auror en s'approchant d'elle, Harry dans les bras. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. « Tout ira bien.

- J'ai peur, James. Tellement peur. Il ne mérite pas cela.

- Nous le protégerons. Et Peter ne nous vendra pas.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Remus soit le traitre, chéri. Ça n'a pas de sens !

- Rien de tout cela n'a de sens, Lily ! Que Harry soit… ça n'a pas de sens.

- Papa ? »

La voix interrogative de leur fils sembla calmer instantanément James. Il sourit tendrement au garçonnet.

« Tout va bien, petit maraudeur. » Il posa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant. « Mais il est temps d'aller au lit.

- Nan ! Maman ! »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Dis donc, jeune homme. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais ? » Elle attrapa son fils dans ses bras. « Je t'aime, Harry. Tu le sais ? » Il lui lança un regard surpris. Il y avait une intelligence inattendue dans les yeux du garçonnet. Elle avait parfois l'impression que la prophétie disait vrai et que l'enfant avait des pouvoirs insoupçonnés. À moins que ce ne soit que sa fierté de mère…

Il y eut un bruit. James bondit sur ses pieds, sortant sa baguette. Un autre bruit contre la porte.

« Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t-en ! C'est lui ! Va-t-en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir ! »

Sans hésiter, la jeune femme attrapa fermement son fils et se mit à courir vers les escaliers. Elle devait protéger Harry… dans sa précipitation, elle manqua une marche. Agrippant la rampe au dernier moment, elle se redressa et poursuivit sa course, se faisant violence pour ne pas se tourner vers son mari. Son rythme cardiaque, déjà très élevé, s'accéléra encore lorsque la porte vola en éclat. Elle entendit, alors qu'elle arrivait à l'étage, James lancer une série de sorts offensifs. La jeune femme tenta de faire abstraction de tout sauf de son fils. Elle devait le protéger, c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Il y eut un cri suraigu, elle n'y prêta pas d'attention. Dans la chambre de l'enfant, sous forme d'un petit lion en peluche, se trouvait un portoloin qui n'attendait qu'à être activé en cas de besoin. James l'avait créé avec l'accort du professeur Dumbledore. « Au cas où… » avait-il dit. Malgré ses prières, Lily allait devoir l'utiliser. Grace à lui, elle pourrait amener Harry à Poudlard, en sécurité. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Et elle ne devait surtout pas penser à James… surtout pas. Elle lui avait promis de protéger leur fils.

A peine avait-elle fait un pas dans la chambre, que Lord Voldemort surgissait devant elle. Elle poussa un cri, préférant ne pas savoir si c'était de surprise ou de peur – c'était probablement de peur. Elle serra Harry un peu plus contre elle. L'enfant pleurait, terrifié. Une terreur que sa mère n'était pas loin de ressentir. Le mage noir leva sa baguette.

« Non, pas Harry ! » hoqueta-t-elle en se plaçant devant son fils pour le protéger. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rejoindre le portoloin, Voldemort se trouvant sur le passage. « Je vous en supplie… je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez…

- Pousse toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi… »

James était mort. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait… C'était comme si quelque chose s'était déchiré en elle. Tout ce qui lui restait était cet enfant que Voldemort voulait tuer. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire. Coûte que coûte, elle sauverait son fils. Pour que le sacrifice de James n'ait pas été vain. Pour que ce petit rayon de soleil perdure. Pour que…

« _Avada Kedrava_ ! »

La vie de Lily Potter, née Evans, cette moldue si spéciale, s'arrêta là. Sur l'amour sans borne qu'elle avait eu pour un sorcier, James Potter, son Âme-Sœur, et l'enfant qui en était né. Et au-delà de la mort, cet amour protègerait le jeune Harry…

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _


End file.
